


Revelations

by lalez



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalez/pseuds/lalez
Summary: surprising and previously unknown facts that have been disclosed to others. What happens when a night out to support friends reveals more than one secret. AU After Lions Den (Season 3 Episode 8)
Kudos: 9





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, so lovely of you to come and check this out. This is set somewhere after Lions Den (Season 3, Episode 8). AU, as you'll figure out quickly. Enjoy?

Jim Street and modern art, more specifically sculptures, don't really mix. He has no real understanding nor use for them. And neither the money to even entertain the idea of buying one. But he is here because Molly asked him. She wanted to go and support her friend, who apparently made a living selling his artwork and earned a little through showcasing his process on YouTube.

Another thing he couldn't get. Why would people watch someone creating art on YouTube? But thinking back on the hundreds of thousands of cat videos out there, he assumed there was something for everyone out there.

Nursing a beer, he slowly makes his way to a quiet corner. He feels slightly out of place here. When they had arrived, he recognized the strawberry blonde woman he had briefly met at the escape room. They had said hello, but when Molly had noted tear streaks on her friend's face, the two of them had left to talk. And he had given them the space to do so gladly after he heard some mumbling of walking away and moving out.

When he thought back to that first date again, he had to admit to himself, even if he had denied it in front of his friends: he'd wanted it to be a date. These early days, everyone had made fun of him for one going out with Molly in the first place and secondly for his plan, to be honest about it. Yes, the secrecy had been sort of exhilarating, and he was sure Molly had some fun testing him. But in the end, it was the right choice to tell Hicks. So far, he had not regretted that fact.

He gets pulled out of his thoughts by someone saying his same. "Street? What are you doing here?"

Jim hears the irritated, slightly aggressive undertone in the question and slowly turns to face Ty. Before he can answer, though, Molly and her friend show up again.

"There you are," Molly says happily and presses a kiss to his cheek while sideling up to him. Jim can see the confusion on Ty's face. But he figures his own face has the exact same expression. Especially after the other woman steps directly into Ty's arms, and he finally remembers her name: _Kira._

Inward he curses himself for not making that connection, and at the same time, he scans the room for Chris. He figures she's around here somewhere. But before he can ask about that, Kira addresses Ty.

"How do you know Jim? Did he give you a ticket or something?"

Ty's frown deepens, and Molly laughs softly and explains, "Probably not. Jim is SWAT."

She smiles at him proudly, but Street feels that something is wrong. Between Ty's all but aggressive stance and the way Kira reacts with a shudder and wide eyes, Jim finally figures it out. Chris must've walked away from them. _Was that why she called so late a couple of nights ago? When he had asked her about that, she had waved it off, as not important and solved._ He wills his thoughts back to where he is standing as he feels Molly turn slightly, and the hand that had been placed on his chest retracts in the process. He can see the furrowed brows showcasing her confusion.

"What's going on here? How do you know each other?" her voice is laced with worry as Molly studies all three of them. But before Jim can say anything, Kira asks,

"Is he…?" with a very low and teary voice. After Ty nods his head, her tears flow freely again.

There is the second thing Jim Street really hates. Being the reason, or at least part of the reason someone is hurt to the point of crying. He has no idea how to explain the situation to Molly without either hurting her or making this situation even worse, as he has absolutely no idea what even happened.

"Will anyone of you explain this to me?" by now, he can hear annoyance coming from Molly, and Street knows he has to say something.

"Chris introduced us." He takes a breath before he continues. This was supposed to be date night. A nice fun evening, supporting Molly's friends and just them enjoying some time together. It hurt, but Jim knows what he has to do.

"I think it might be better if I leave," he whispers in Molly's ear and presses a kiss to her cheek before turning to the exit. He lifts his free hand to give a small, wordless wave to Ty, who still tries to console Kira.

Jim starts walking, but he feels a tug on his hand. When he turns around, Molly tells him to wait outside for her.

"Give me a minute, okay?" she pleads with him, and so he nods his head.

Outside of the gallery, Jim contemplates picking up his phone and just asking Chris about this. There is one thing he is almost sure of by now. They blame him for the breakup. Did Chris tell them about the kiss? What if they told Molly? He tries walking off the nervous energy to no avail.

Jim almost jumps when he feels a hand on his arm.

"Hey, calm down. You being this nervous and jumpy scares me." He hears Molly's soothing voice near his ear. He lets his hand wander down her arm to intertwine their fingers.

"You didn't have to leave with me. I didn't want to ruin your night."

"You didn't. I was going to suggest we leave too, even before that whatever that was with you and Ty."

He lets himself be dragged along by his hand as Molly starts walking down the road. "They think Chris left because of you. Ty just insinuated an affair or something, but that makes zero sense considering…"

He stares at her, slightly confused. Molly must've seen his perplexed expression and starts smiling.

"She really didn't mention anything to you?" he can hear genuine surprise in her voice.

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" he asks for clarification.

Even in the light coming off the streetlights at the boardwalk, he can see Molly's cheeks coloring slightly.

"Ah, wow. I expected you already knew." She lets out a shaky laugh, and Jim gives her hand a gentle squeeze urging her to continue.

"Before I was brave enough to invite you along to that escape room, I sort of needed to be sure there was a chance…" she steps in front of him. "Don't get me wrong, I knew where I stood, but I wasn't sure about you. I needed to know I wasn't imagining things. So, I sort of asked Chris for advice."

Jim can't keep the surprise from his face. "Advice on what? Me? Why?"

"I just needed someone to tell me I am not kidding myself. That you are, as horrible as that word is, available, she confirmed that and encouraged me to give this a try. She said we'd be great together and I, personally, think she is right." he feels her lips connect with his cheek after her statement.

He stops in his track and takes a deep breath, while his head hangs in _shame._ Jim can feel Molly's eyes on him. He knows he needs to explain.

Lifting his eyes, he swallows past the lump in his throat.

"I am not exactly proud of what I have to tell you now. I need you to know that." He feels a squeeze to his hand.

"I, god, this is harder than I thought, but I need to tell you something. I don't even know if Chris told them. I guess what I am trying to say is…" he stops again, and this time he feels their fingers untangle. Molly takes a step away. Her voice is shaky when she asks, "So you have or had an affair with her?"

"No!" his reply is a little louder and a little more forceful than initially intended, and he glances around if someone turns their head in their direction.

"No!" he repeats softer now, "I wouldn't do that to you or ever. You have to believe me." He tries to look her straight in the eyes. In his head, he urges himself to tell her everything. So, after another breath, he continues. "I want to be honest. Back when I started on SWAT, I hit on her. I have to admit that, and I really can't say if it was a crush or if my subconscious tried to screw up the best opportunity I'd ever had. I probably got on her nerves a bit, but we never dated or anything. Chris just doesn't date cops."

Jim notices the furrowed brows and confusion in her eyes. He isn't sure what Molly is thinking right now, but she has to know the whole truth. And if that means she doesn't want to see him anymore, he figures he has to deal with that.

"Over time, we became friends. Best friends. We talked about everything. But somewhere along the lines, my feelings got, I guess complicated." He tries to look Molly in the eyes for the next part, but it isn't easy. Jim takes a step forward and reaches for her hands, but she crosses her arms. And she doesn't even know about…

A soft clearing of her throat pulls Jim out of his head and back to the explanation he was about to give.

"Do you remember when I told you about my mom? And why she is back in prison?" he continues and waits for Molly to acknowledge his question with a nod. "When I tried finding her, it was hard, and around that time, when I really had no idea anymore what to do, there was the "Fallen Heroes fundraiser." The first time Chris decided to introduce all of us to _them_." He can't help the slight bitter emphasis on that last word. "I didn't go, just because I really wasn't in the mood to smile and pretend to be okay. I was worried sick about my mom. I had my own pity party at home, and Chris had a run-in with Annie about her dating habit. After that, she came to see me. We commiserated, and we were both emotional and probably drunk. But that is no excuse. I, we, "he stops again to sort his thoughts. "We were saying goodbye, and I can't say anymore who acted first, but we kissed."

Jim hears Molly gasp in shock, and her arms fall to her side. He takes the chance to softly grab one of her hands. "Molly, I want to be honest, and back then, I felt the connection. I wanted her to feel that too. But Chris turned me down and pushed me out of her life. I hated myself for making her a cheater, but I couldn't help my feelings."

"And now? Do you still have those feelings?" Molly asks, almost inaudible. She tries to pull her hand back, but he can't let go now.

"Chris is my best friend. Yes, it was hard work to get that back. I had to work through my feelings, and it was so messy, but we are in a good place now. But we are simply friends. The connection we" he gestures between himself and Molly with his free hand. "The connection we have is so different, and yes, I still care about Chris. But what we have you and me. This has been so unexpected. I never dared to imagine something this strong for me. I don't want to lose you now because I was stupid in the past." Jim lets out a deep breath when he has finished, and let's go of her hand. He studies Molly's face for any indication of what she is thinking.

"You are allowed to have a past, Jim. I cannot fault you for that. It would be as ridiculous as you are blaming me for having dated before I met you. Yes, this is a little weird, but since Chris was so supportive, I can't see that be the reason. Also, she sort of confessed to Kira she only wanted to date her, so, yeah, I hope they can accept that. And maybe Ty and Kira can realize through this that they are perfect just the two of them."

Jim sees the hopeful expression on Molly's face, and the feeling of her fingers intertwining with his again makes him smile. He knows it will be a little while before they have really worked through everything his confession stirred up, but Molly is still willing to trust him. Give him a chance to show her how important she has become to him, and that is all he could ask for right now.

_Here is to hoping I don't screw it up._ He whispers in his head before putting his focus back to the woman at his side and the light conversation she had started.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter in planning stages, so if you are interested in what Chris has to say... keep your eyes open for Chapter 2. Thanks for reading.


End file.
